Adventure Of Time
by FeerdausTheTigerWriter
Summary: This story is about two twins brothers who have got a time machine that called the WABAC, Boboiboy and his twins Wind bustle back in time to experience world-changing events first-hand and interact with some of the greatest characters of all time. But when Wind breaks the rules of time travel, our two heroes find themselves in a race to repair history and save the future
1. Chapter 1

**Hai korang, saya telah buat cerita Boboiboy yang baru. Mungkin kamu akan memahami cerita ini jika kamu semua telah menonton filem Dremworks Animation yang bertajuk "Mr. Peabody & Sherman". Saya tulis cerita ini mengikut jalan cerita filem itu (Mungkin saya mengubah sedikit jalan cerita, percakapan dan watak-watak mereka). Jadi saya hanya menggunakan jalan ceritanya untuk membuat cerita ini, bukan hendak mengubah atau menambahkan sesuatu untuk memburukkan cerita yang terkenal ini...Dan saya menulis cerita ini dalam bahasa Inggeris...harap kamu faham dan sukakannya**

* * *

 **This story is about the Adventure of** **two twin brothers who have got a time machine from their father... they can go** **everywhere at the Past (or the Future) but they can't go travel back when their existed...but if their go, they have a big trouble..**

 **I'm not own Boboiboy and Mr. Peabody & Sherman...Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta Studio and Mr. Peabody & Sherman belongs to Dreamworks Animation**

* * *

 **Adventure Of Time**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Our Story begins high above Rintis Island City in the luxurious penthouse apartment of perhaps the most unlikely genius the world has never know.

We zoom to into the apartment to reveal a boy wearing orange cap and orange sweater, was exercising inside his house.

-"Oh sorry, you caught me doing my exercise"-said Boboiboy and than he stood up as usual. -"My name is Boboiboy, and it looks like we'll spending some time together. So I want to tell you little bit about myself"-

-"I was 11 years old, My father was a famous scientist before...than my parents had passed away after being involved in a car accident when I was 8 years old, And now I have to take care of myself"-

-"And the most precious person in my life...my twin, Wind"-He said than a boy that same with his face came next to him.

-"Hi Boboiboy...oh!"-he said than he stand shyly behind Boboiboy and whispered to him. -"Have you talk them about the WABAC?"-He asked

-"I had just wanted to tell them"-Boboiboy reply

-"I forgot to tell you, before my father passed away...he has created a machine for us that can bring us go into time..."-He said as he headed to an elevator in their house, and than they get into the elevator.

Before the elevator closed they look at each other before Boboiboy spend his words. -"A time machine"- he said than the door closed

They go to the they go to their father's lab where there father put the time machine that called the WABAC for them if they want through time.

-"So, where we gonna go today Boboiboy?"-asked Wind

-"Not Where, Wind...When..."- He reply as he entered the WABAC. Than Wind follow behind him to enter that time machine.

They sit on a special chair that was there and then Boboiboy pressing the large red. Then they have been in space-time and go to the past.

 **"To Be Continue"**

 **(want to Continue or Not)**

* * *

 **harap kamu semua faham, saya tidak berapa pandai dalam bahasa Inggeris...harap kamu sukakan Chapter pertama ini... ;)**

 **#Feerdaus-"CarnoRexy"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventure Of Time**

Chapter 2

 **French Revolution - 1789**

-"Whoa!...this is the biggest house I've ever seen!"-Said Wind with excitement

-"Its the Palace of Versailles, the home of Marie Antoinette"-Said Boboiboy to give knowledge to Wind -"And you know, she was mostly famous for one thing"-

-"Cake!...I love cake so much."-Said Marie Antoinette after one of her aides gave her a piece of cake. Then she eat the cake with greedy

Boboiboy and Wind only saw her eat her cake with a sense of shocked.

-"Marie Antoinette sure likes cake, Boboiboy"-Said Wind

-"Indeed she does...Marie was a woman with a prodigious appetite for all things covered with frosting"-Said Boboiboy while giving his twin a piece of cake. -"But her expensive tastes made her the target of much criticism"-

-"Why?"-Ask Wind while he wants to eat the cake given by his brother, but the cake was seized by the assistant Marie Antoinette.

-"Because, Wind...during Marie's reign, the common people of French were exceedingly poor."- Reply Boboiboy

 **"Circumstances Beyond"**

-"You've got any bread?"-Ask Man 1

-"No! I'm exceedingly poor"-Reply Man 2

 **"Back to Boboiboy & Wind"**

-"Now, can we have some cake?"-Ask Wind to Marie Atoinettle

-"Mais, oui"-Reply Marie Atoinettle

-"Oh, yeah, Sorry..."May We" have some cake?"-he asked back

-"Mais, Oui!"- the same answer from her

-"Maybe she can't hear me through the hair!"-Said Wind to Boboiboy with little bit angry

-"Wind, what the Queen means is..."- before Boboiboy spend his words Marie Atoinettle has mentioned anything to be conveyed by BoBoiBoy

-"Ah! (LAUGHS) Let them eat cake!"-Said Marie Atoinette

Her conversation was overheard by two people who are poor. then they just go tell all the people what they heard when they were both spying

-"When the Queen heard the poor of Paris could not even buy bread she said "Let Them Eat Cake"."-Said Men 2

-"I heard it myself"-Said Women 1

-"It's a scandal !"-Said Men 3 with crossly

-"It's an outrage!"-Said Men 4

-"Down with the Queen!"-Shouted Men 5

-"Wait !...What kind of cake?"-Ask Men 6, then a man punched his face until he fainted

After that the poor people throwing a brick into a window and then hit a cake, it made everybody in the palace was shocked

-"Emm...Smashing party, your Mejesty...But now, I'm afraid Wind and I must be..."-He stopped his conversation when he noticed that Wind was gone from his side

-"Wind?...Wind?...Wind!"-He called his brother and look around at that castle because he don't wan't Wind lost

He was searching for his twin until he came to a royal kitchen...

-"Wind?...Wind! here Wind"-Said Boboiboy while looking for his brother at that kichen

-"Hey, Boboiboy"-Said Wind while eating the cake

-"What are you doing in here?"-Ask Boboiboy

-"Trying these other cakes...There's one here with whipped cream and strawberries that's...Pretty Fantastic!"-Reply Wind

-"Wind...don't you remember why I told you stay close to me during the French Revolution?"-Said Boboiboy

-"Because after the French Revolution it was gonna rain?"-Reply Wind

-"Close...I said, "After the French Revolution comes...The Rain Of Terror!". "-Shouted Boboiboy

After Boboiboy said that word, Marie Atoinette and some guests came screaming into the kitchen as if chased someone

-"FRENCH REVOLUTION!"- Shouted all poor people who was in the kitchen

-"Round up the aristocrats"-Said Men 1

Then, they catch all the people in the kitchen except the wind because he was hidden from them. Who had been arrested were put into a cage and brought to bebeheaded in the middle of the city.

After Wind could know that his brother was arrested, he immediately ran to the place decapitation

-"The Queen and her aristocratic must pay the price for their gluttony..."-Shouted Monsieur Robespierre. -" We will slaughter them like the dogs they are...Starting with this one!"-

BoBoiBoy which has been in place for the beheading has tied up with tight while lying.

-"Boboiboy! what should I do?"- Ask Wind said with feeling worried

-"Nothing, Wind...just stay right there and wear the glasses that I give you before."-Reply Boboiboy

-"But, Boboiboy!"-

-"Everything is going to be fine, Wind...just stay right there!"-Said Boboiboy

then beheaded with machetes where it was raised and ready to be released.

-"Off with his head!"- Shouted Monsieur Robespierre

Then rock and falls into place BoBoiBoy.

-"Boboiboy! (GROANS) "-Shouted Wind, then he fainting

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Hi guys, sorry I'm late make a new chapter...I was busy so I do not have time to create this chapter...so wait for the next chapter... ㈴1**

 **Feerdaus-'CarnoRexy'**


End file.
